Old School
by izzygem97
Summary: A new case appears out of no where on Gerry's desk, which the team decides to follow, but with Jack gone Strickland brings in a work experience girl. This leads to the team going back to school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Trick or anything associated with it**

"Morning guys" Sandra said happily as she strolled into the Ucos office. She waited for the usual Morning back from the guys, they didn't reply.

Sandra looked around the room and saw them all sat around the board; writing up what appeared to be a new case.

"What's all this?" She asked no one in particular.

"A New case we found left on Gerry's desk this morning, we thought it was you who left it there for us." Answered Brian with his usual dull tone.

"I didn't leave a new case for you, I've only just got in this morning, what is it about anyway?"

Gerry looked up for a stack of paper he was looking through and began to answer.

"Oh well gov we might as well work on it now. It's about a girl who allegedly committed suicide on 2nd October 2009, but the official inquiry wasn't 100% about it actually being suicide because something didn't add up."

Gerry paused as Strickland walked into the room followed by a young girl who had black hair that had been scraped back in to a ponytail and worn jeans with a blue top and a white cardigan. She looked foreign maybe Chinese?

"Morning guys, after the last excellent case and the fact that now Jack has gone you are a man down, the MET has decided that we will give you a work experience girl."

He turn to the young girl to his right and beckoned her forward.

"This is Alice, she will be working with you for a week, Sandra I want her to mainly shadow you for the first day or two, until she learns the ropes."

Strickland then beckoned Sandra over to him. She hastily obliged.

"Sandra I want you to make sure that this case isn't too gory or disturbing, we need more recruits and Alice is only 16 so I would like to try and make her want to work for us."

"Yes sir, but Gerry found a case that we think might be a good one, it's about a girl who allegedly committed suicide in 20-"

Sandra was interrupted by Strickland .

"Yes whatever case you like just make sure it does get too out of hand and that you play it all by the book especially around Alice."

Strickland took a last glance around the office before mumbling something about a meeting upstairs and head off.

It was not a good morning they had been dumped with a work experience girl and now had to toe the line exactly otherwise Strickland would be ready to shoot them.

"Right Alice come over here by the chairs and Gerry you can explain this case to us."

"Right gov, so as I was saying this girl.. Ermm"

His smile dropped and he started shuffling through the stacks of paper. Sandra sensed something odd about this case.

"What is it Gerry?"

"I can't find a name for the girl there is just white gaps of the paper where it should be."

All three of them picked up a wad of paper and started looking through it. After a few sheets Sandra and Brian saw that Gerry was right, there were big white patches wherever there might have been any hint of a name.

"Okay so there's no name we will get to that later just carry on with it Gerry."

"Okay gov. So this girl was found dead in the sports hall of her school."

Sandra thought she heard Alice gasp as Gerry pinned up the pictures of her body.

This better not be too grim and disturbing, she thought to herself.

"Her body wasn't found until around 4pm and it looked as though she had hung herself. She wasn't marked present for her last lesson, which no one bothered to look for her. She was found by two for her peers, Hannah Smith and Sarah Hope, when they walked into the hall after it began to rain during a hockey practice, which apparently the girl usually went to. Though the estimated time of death was somewhere between 2pm and 4pm. Her bag was never found but last week someone found her iPod in the school. Oh and get this she would have either had PE last or biology. Her parents say that she was happy enough at home but they didn't know about school as there has been some issues before."

They all sat there for a minute taking it in. Until Sandra piped up.

"So just a few things Gerry, what was the name of the school? How old was she? What were the issues? Did she have any friends?"

"Right, the school was Hillsworth school, she was.. Umm 1994-2009 she was 15 I think! It doesn't go any further into the issues it just repeatedly says issues. She did have quite a few friends though there's mention about a library crew but most of them will have left or will be in the sixth form."

"Right Me, Gerry and Alice will go to the school to interview teachers and to find out her name and Brian if you can see if you can trace any of her friends down, addresses, phone numbers anything."

"Oh Sandra," Brian called to her as she went to get her coat. "There's her timetable for that year, it might be useful."

"Thanks Brian, You two ready? Okay see you in a few hours Brian."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N tell me what you think as I'm new to this, should I carry on?


	2. Chapter 2 - Mr Jones

They arrived at the school and from the outside it looked almost dead. A sign that said Hillsworth school was old and fading away. Sandra lead the other two in to reception.

"Can I help you?"

The receptionist questioned them as soon as they walked in. Sandra took out her ID badge.

"Detective superintendent Pullman, these are my colleagues Gerry Standing and Alice umm...Anyway we are re-investigating the death of a girl here, 2nd October 2009."

"Right, and who do you want to speak to?"

"Erm, well let's start with the headteacher."

He's not in today, anyone else?"

"Okay so Erm.."

"The head of year 11 in 2009."

Sandra looked around a saw that it was Alice who had spoken up. Though the receptionist seem to accept the request because she told them to take a seat and handed them visitor badges.

"Watch out gov she'll be after your job soon!" Joked Gerry as they walked over to the seats the receptionist had indicated.

"You sure it won't be yours?" Sandra smiled as she said it.

"Mr Jones is ready to see you now. Go up the stairs over there and walk along right to the end and his office is on the right."

All three of them got up, walked over to the stairs and began to wonder up them.

"So what are we going to say because we don't know what her name was." Alice wondered out loud.

"Trust me, once you've been in the business a few years you learn how to bluff you way through things like that."

"Gerry! You can't say that!" Sandra exclaimed "You need to play it by the book!"

"Yeah, yeah I know Gov'nor."

They reached the end of the corridor as saw a door labelled Mr Jones. Sandra went up to the door and hesitated for a second before she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The room was small with a sofa pushed against a wall, opposite them was a small wooden desk with a chair tucked in underneath it. On the far wall was a dull window that looked that it hasn't been touched in a long time. Underneath it sat rows of filling cabinets.

"What can I do for you superintendent?"

"So mr Jones what do you remember about a suicide here, 2nd October 2009?"

Sandra sat there for a moment after she spoke, fingers crossed hoping for a name or something. What seemed at least 10 minutes later but was only a few seconds, Mr Jones finally began to speak.

"Izzy. You mean Izzy? She was a wonderful student and was a pleasure to teach. It was such a pity that she decided to take her own life. I was the one who was called up, along with Miss Smith to see the body and to try and give some insight into what happened. I feel terrible we should have done something more, I just left it all to Miss Smith to make sure she was alright, she obviously didn't do as much as I though. Izzy was bullied a lot, that was clear. When I saw her body swinging from that hoop I just felt so bad."

He stopped and stared blankly out the window. Gerry suddenly spoke up.

"I know I must of been upsetting to see her like that. Can I ask how

You spell her surname?"

"Her surname umm Davenport.. D..A..V..E..N..P..O..R..T. Can I ask why you want know about her?"

Sandra stood up and put her hand on Mr Jones' shoulder.

"I know this is hard but we believe that she might not of committed suicide. Her iPod was handed in and we still believe that some of her stuff is still around maybe on the school grounds? Also when was the last time you saw her before she died?"

"Her blazer? Bag? We searches the school, so did the police at the time. The last time I saw her was that lunch time. She came up to the lunch room but the next thing I saw was her running out of the room in tears and that was the last time I saw her alive. She didn't eat very often maybe I should have kept a closer eye on her."

Sandra turned around and picked up her bag.

"Thanks for your time, can you tell me where I can find Mr Owens?"

"Erm he'll be in P.E. Down the stairs and out the doors, over to the other wing and follow the corridor round until you reach an office. He'll be in there."


	3. Chapter 3 - Mr Owens

**Bit short but I found this chapter hard to write for some reason, though I know what I'm writing in the next few chapters!**

**Izzy :)**

* * *

As all three of them walked up to the office as they had been directed to, a loud bell rang. Seconds later they were surrounded by children shoving and pushing each other along the small gap between the walls that was mean to be a corridor.

As Sandra was about to knock on the door, she was knocked into the wall by some little boy; who had a smirk on his face as he repeatedly pushed the person in front on him into the surrounding people.

"OI! You come here!"

Sandra saw Gerry yelling at the kid who had pushed her. The kid didn't stop, he just carried on pushing down the corridor.

Out of the changing rooms opposite stepped out a tall man with short black hair dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and trainers.

"OI! Marcus stop pushing! I've got my eye on you!"

He stood there for a minute before he noticed Sandra, Gerry and Alice standing there.

"What can I do for you?"

He asked them coming towards them through the mass of people walking in and out of the changing rooms. Sandra was the first one to speak up.

"We are looking for a Mr Owens? He worked here when Izzy Davenport died."

The man looked at them for a minute, his eyes became slightly cloudy and watery.

"I'm Mr Owens and I suppose you know I was the one who dealt with her body when it was found.. It was just dangling down, I didn't know what to do, I guess you want to see where she died?"

"Yes thank you Mr Owens that would be very kind. I understood you taught her for PE, what was she like in the weeks leading up to her death?"

He beckoned Sandra, Gerry and Alice down the now empty corridor and through a couple of sets of double doors and into a sports hall.

He pointed to a basketball hoop near the door they had just walked through.

"This was where her body was hung, I heard Hannah and Sarah scream and I decided to look in and see what was wrong and it took me a minute to work out what was wrong but I turned around and there she was..."

"Yeah but did you notice anything out of character about her before her death?"

Gerry pushed the question forward again after Sandra had failed to get an answer.

"We should have used this hall the last lesson of that day, I thought it was weird when she didn't turn up, Iz loved PE she would always work twice as hard as everyone else. If the corridor hadn't been vandalised at lunch then we might have found her body earlier. But the corridor was covered in glass and too dangerous to walk down"

"You're avoiding the question though!"

Gerry was beginning to lose his patience.

"How was Izzy before her death?"

"I don't want to... Excuse me I have a lesson to teach."

Before any of them could stop him; he strolled out of the hall.

"Right, he wasn't much use but we now know that she would've had PE last and the corridor was vandalised right before her death. Gerry go back to reception and see if they have any CCTV from around one till say half four? Also see if you can track down any of her old friends and the two girls who found her. Oh and take Alice with you. While I will talk to Miss Smith and see if she is anymore fourth coming about Izzy."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Miss Smith

**Thanks for reading this as it is my first shot at a fanfic :) **

* * *

Sandra knocked on the office that she was told to try earlier. There was only one person in there.

"Hello can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Miss Smith? Do you know where she is?"

"She'll be teaching so either in the changing rooms or in one of the halls or outside."

"Thanks" Sandra muttered thinking about how big the school was just to find one person and she didn't even know her way around. She was beginning to wish that she hadn't asked Gerry to go off with Alice. He would know where to look.

Sandra took a deep breath. She saw the doors opposite that she guessed were the changing rooms. She opened the female one and walked in.

The room was filled with girls, laughing, giggling and just messing around. Sandra edged round the room nervously, she remembered all the times as a kid she had been in rooms like this. She shivered and tried to shake the thought away. She hated schools.

Gathered in the corner were a bunch of adults in tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts, sitting on their laptops.

Sandra edged nervously up to them. Suddenly she felt like a little girl that was going to get told off for forgetting her kit, as she had done many times.

Be confident. She thought, for good measure she pulled out her ID at least she would have some authority over them, even though she only felt about two feet tall.

She started looking around the room, the once white walls seemed to have a slight yellow tint and two other wooden doors at the far side of the room. Her eyes started to wonder up towards the ceiling where some of the tiles appeared to be loose.

Sandra looked back towards the group of teachers. She felt slightly shaken as the came into the middle of the group.

"Detective superintendent Pullman do any of you know where Miss Smith is?"

A short brunette woman looked up from her laptop and spoke.

"I am, may I ask what you want?"

"Is there anywhere a little bit more private we can go?"

Sandra was keen to get out of the changing rooms and move the conversation somewhere, anywhere else.

Then one of the other teachers spoke up just as Sandra could feel herself starting to feel dizzy.

"Go, I'll take your class."

"Okay, Miss Pullman shall we go up and do this in my office?"

"After you."

Sandra let out a sigh of relief as she walked out of the changing rooms and back into the other wing.

They went back up the stairs in silence and walked up to an old wooden door, which Miss Smith then unlocked and walked in to. Sandra followed and sat down on a plastic chair that was facing the other chair, which Miss Smith had sat in.

"So Miss Pullman what do you want?" Her voice seemed to be a bit nervous, and Sandra realised that she must be just as afraid of the police as Sandra was of the PE teachers.

"Call me Sandra please, I'm here to ask you some questions about Izzy Davenport." Sandra began scanning the other woman's face looking for a flicker of emotion like the others. She didn't see anything. So she just pushed on with the questions. "Did you think that Izzy was happy in the weeks before her death?"

"Her happy?" She let out a laugh. "Yeah she was I mean she must have been because she wasn't bugging me about anything"

"So Miss Smith you didn't know for sure?"

"Call me Sophie please and if she was unhappy she would let everyone else know. That was how she dealt with the world, shove her problems on to everyone else."

Just then Sandra's phone beeped.

"Sorry need to take this." She saw it was Gerry calling her. "Hi Gerry, what have you got?"

"Right Gov in the month before her death all her A's and B's grades fell down to D's and E's, also a couple of years back she saw several people about depression, but she only did one or two sessions with each, not enough to be cured, so she might have had some depression."

"Right Gerry, thanks very useful. Wait there wasn't any mention of any mental health issues in the original investigation!"

"I know but her parents apparently wanted to be kept under the carpet as so to speak. So the original investigation never dove deep enough into her history to find out."

Sandra put the phone down without replying and returned it into the depths of her bag.

"So Sophie, wasn't it flagged up that all her grades were dropping?"

The blank look back was all Sandra needed to realise that this woman sat in front of her didn't really care that a life had been lost. A young life. The life of a child. She was fifteen, and she would have had so much to live for. Sandra felt a wave of anger and frustration ripple through her body.

"You know it's because of people like you who don't keep their eye on the ball that things get overlooked and people fall through the holes in the net. Why didn't you mention she had been seen for depression a few years previous?"

"That is no way to speak to me! I have a very hard job and I can't keep track of every single student in my year there are about 300 students I need to look after! Also I did know she was having problems but it wasn't till later after she had been forced to see the drop in nurse and a counsellor that I found out she had depression and by then she had left the counsellor after three sessions and point blank would not see the nurse after only two sessions. My god she had the police round here and everything, she was so stupid!"

"Sophie what do you mean she had the police round here? Before her death? After her death? When?"

"Miss Pullman I think I have been more than generous with my time and I have a class to teach, because I actually have a duty of care, unlike you waltzing around the place. I suggest you get out my office unless you want to be locked in."

Sandra stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out the office. She didn't stop, she saw some stairs opposite and walked down them. She didn't have a clue where she was going. Down the corridor she found an empty classroom.

Sandra hate schools and wished that she could leave now but she still had to try and find other people in connection with Izzy, they still weren't any the wiser about her death.

She went into the empty classroom and sat down on a desk and lean against the wall.

She wished she could just leave now. Maybe she could send Brian here instead of her but deep down she knew that she would get bored being in the office on here own all day.

No she though, you're here now. Sandra reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. She dialled a number she knew off by heart now.

"Gerry?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Past

**A little bit of sherry :) **

* * *

A few minutes later Gerry was sat next to Sandra on the desk. Tears were glistening in Sandra's eyes, threatening to fall. Gerry sat there with his arm around her. He could see she was upset so he calmly pull her towards him.

"Sandra tell me what happened."

"No Gerry, I'm fine."

"Sandra obviously you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have called me."

"I.. Gerry.. I can't"

"Was it something when you went to see that Miss Smith?!"

Sandra didn't reply, she was trying to fight back the tears that were building up in here eyes.

"Sandra if you won't talk to me, I will go and ask Miss Smith what happened!"

"NO!" Sandra couldn't fight it anymore, the tears started falling quickly down her face. Her hand automatically started trying to wipe the tears away incase Gerry hadn't seen them.

"Oh Sandra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You do know that we are here for you, both me and Brian."

Gerry reached down and grabbed Sandra's bag off the floor.

"Have you got tissues or something in here? For your face because you makeup is a bit smudged."

Sandra took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before replying to Gerry.

"There's some makeup wipes in the little inside pocket. In with all my makeup."

"Okay" Gerry opened the bag and fished around in there for a minute before he found the wipes.

"Here let me." He took one of the wipes and began to wipe away her tears.

"Close your eyes."

Sandra did as he said and Gerry wiped off her mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened yet?"

"Its nothing it's just.. I didn't like school very much and no one liked me that much. Just going into the changing rooms reminded me of school and when I had PE and what the other children would do."

"What would they do?"

"They would.. They would.. I can't"

Tears started pouring down her face again.

"Hey, hey it's alright, you tell me when your ready, okay?"

"I'm sorry Gerry it's just I only told one person and he died before he did anything about it."

"Was it your Dad that you told?"

"Yeah, but what does it matter now? Pass me my makeup."

"Sandra it's obviously something that does mean a lot to you."

"No Gerry it doesn't, leave it."

Sandra snatched her bag out of Gerry's lap and walked out the door and down the corridor.

"Sandra!"

Gerry was looking down the corridor, shouting after her. Sandra kept walking until she reached the ladies toilets, where she went inside.

She stood by the mirror reapplying the makeup from her bag. She could hear Gerry pounding on the door yelling at her to come out.

It was a few minutes before she did one finally check in the mirror before she walked out to face Gerry.

"Look Sandra, I'm sorry but this obviously did effect you."

"Just shut up Gerry, I don't want to hear it." She really wasn't in the mood anymore. "Where's Alice?"

"Oh I asked her to see if she could find if any of her friends are still here and where they would be."

A loud bell sounded and with in seconds the corridor was crowded with children pushing and shoving. Sandra started trying to walk against the crowd by soon gave up after she had moved more in the opposite direction.

They waited a few minutes until the chaos had died down before they headed back near the entrance, where they met Alice.

"I found some of her friends and I know where they hang out! Lets go!"

"Hey Gov you got to give her credit she's got spirit." Gerry whispered to Sandra before they followed Alice.


	6. Chapter 6 - Library Crew

**Next few chapters might be a bit confusing with all the characters **

**Hope you all like it :) **

* * *

Alice lead them to a big room, the sign above the door Sandra noticed said Reading Centre.

"They hang out in here at lunch and that was the bell for lunch that just went!"

"Okay Alice, how do you know all that?" Sandra then took a second to look around. "Wait never mind lets just ask around about Izzy."

Sandra walked over to the librarian, who looked about 40 but was a bit rugged and smelt faintly of tobacco.

"Excuse me? I'm detective superintendent Pullman, I wonder if you knew a girl who was here around 3 years ago. Izzy Davenport?"

"Izzy? Yeah I saw her around, she would always come in here, break, lunch. It was so terrible when I heard about her death, the whole of the library lost its spark for a few days after she died. I didn't really know her though you'd be better off asking the people around here. Try Zoë, Kathryn and Evie, they are already in here, over there." He pointed down one of the isles.

"Okay thanks." Sandra gave him a slight smile as she wondered in the direction he pointed, only pausing to see where Gerry and Alice were.

The were both looking around at the books on the shelves and occasionally picking ones out.

_Gerry reading books! I'm not going to stop him. _Thought Sandra.

She reached an isle where three girls were sat around on beanbags laughing but all doing different things. One was reading, another was on her phone and the last one was looking at the screen of a netbook.

"Excuse me I'm looking for.." Sandra had to quickly think what the librarian had said.

"Zoë, Kathryn and Evie?"

"Yes?" All three of them had looked up at that point and said it in sync.

"I'm detective superintendent Pullman and I'm reinvestigating the death of Izzy davenport. I gather that you knew her?"

"I'm Zoë and yeah we all knew her, all of the library crew loved her to pieces, we were all distraught when we found out that she had died."

"I know it must have been hard for you after being close to her. But what was she like before her death?"

At that point all three of them looked at each other, almost as if mutually agreeing on a story. It looked as if the really fair, almost white hair girl was going to speak when,

"OMG guys you are not going to believe who is pregnant now!"

A brown haired girl walked down the isle and the dark blonde hair girl spoke up.

"Yas, bad timing!"

"OMG I'm so sorry Evie! Wait who are you?"

She looked Sandra up and down before dropping down on to a nearby beanbag.

"Detective superintendent Pullman, I'm investigating the death of Izzy davenport."

"Ohh Izzy! And by the way I'm Yasmin."

"Right so as I was saying did you notice any change in her before her death?"

The girl called Evie was the first one who dared speak. "I think you may need all of us here to explain this one. And by that I mean all of the library crew."

The final girl which she assumed to be Kathryn finally spoke up.

"The only way that they will be able to do that is I'd the come with us."

"Sorry have I missed something you want us come come with you? Where to?"

The Yasmin girl spoke up again."Well tomorrow we are going to a campsite down in Exmouth for three nights to just relax, have fun and all just get together. The whole library crew will be there.. Well nearly everyone.. Just not Izzy."

Evie then started adding to the previous sentence."It's like a yearly visit. We rent a campsite for a few days and we just get away from everyone and everything. There's Laura, Jack, Anthony, Leo, Zoë, Yasmin, Bethan, Amy, Joe, Mollie, Robyn, Eden, Petra and Kathryn. I think that's all of us."

"Do you think it would be possible for us to come and have a word with all of you before you leave?"

Yasmin looked at Sandra as if she was slightly crazy.

"No because we are all meeting down there, most of us are getting the train but Laura is taking her car down there with Mollie and Joe. Oh I know you could come with us!"

The other three of them all looked at Yasmin, they looked slightly stunned but Evie beckoned them all in.

"Sorry," She aimed that at Sandra,"we just need to talk about something."

Sandra stepped backward a few steps, then saw a chair at the end of the isle. So she sat down in it. She tried to listen in to the conversation but could only hear a few words.

"Truth."

"Deserves it"

"Becomes one"

After a few minutes they made their decision and beckoned Sandra back over to them.

Evie looked at the others for a seconds, studying each of them in turn before turning to Sandra.

"Okay, you want to know about Izzy? You want to know what happened to her?"

Evie paused for a second. She looked slightly unsure about what she was saying but she seemed to be able to get over what ever was stopping her. It was almost as if she was having an internal argument.

"If you want to know what happened to Izzy then you have to come with us down to Exmouth and become one of the library crew."

Sandra stood there for a second, stunned at what she had just been asked. But it only took her a second to decide what she was going to do. Although her head said not to go with them and to figure it all out herself, her heart told her to go with them.

She replied to Evie and gave her card to them.

She wondered over Gerry and Alice and then said in almost a whisper.

"Phone Brian, all three of you pack a bag.. We're going camping!"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Station

**Just a filler chapter :)**

* * *

Sandra arrived at the train station at 8:45. She looked around and it was busy, but she couldn't see Brian, Alice or Gerry yet.

Sandra carried three bags; a holdall with her clothes and essentials in it, another smaller holdall with a sleeping bag and camping bed that she had spent hours trying to find the previous night. The third bag was her handbag, which she had put some if the essential files of Izzy in, along with anything that didn't fit in the other holdalls.

She felt her phone vibrating in her bag so she got to out and found it was Gerry.

"Hi Gerry! Where are you?"

"Oh Sandra I got Brian, I was wondering if you wanted a coffee?"

"No Gerry just get you and Brian here right now so I can go over some stuff."

"Oh well can't you do it now I just bought me and Brian coffee and I'm heading there now."

"Fine, but put it on loud speaker so Brian can hear it as well."

There was a loud thud from Gerry's end followed by a load of swearing, mainly from Gerry before a click sounded.

"Brian can hear you now as well Sandra, so what do you want?"

"Okay so we need to find out about Izzy as no one else seems to want to talk about her. But the library crew seems willing to tell us what happened with her death. So we need to join in with whatever they want us to do. Put it this way grow up and become a teen."

"Grow up?!"

"Yes Gerry, as in slightly responsible but still a bit childish."

Sandra was going to carry on when Gerry's car pulled into the station, instead she hung up and walked over to his car.

Brian stepped out first and went round to the boot and got out a bag.

"Morning Sandra."

"Morning Brian. You ready to go camping?"

"Oh you know me, I love camping! Me and Esther haven't been for years so this will be fun, surviving out in the wild"

"I hate to disappoint you but I think there are buildings and a town near by."

"But it's the thrill of being under canvas, sleeping in the wild."

Gerry got out the car. He waked round to the boot and grabbed a brown tattered suitcase that looked like an oversize briefcase.

Sandra couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Wow it's been years since I've seen a suitcase like that!"

"That's what I said to him!" Added Brian.

"Shut up you two, this is a classic bag!"

"What like your car?!" At the moment Sandra burst out laughing at her own statement and Brian wasn't far behind.

"Do you mind?!" Gerry didn't see the funny side. But as the other two managed to compose themselves a bus arrived in the station. Several people got off the bus including a large group of teens.

"This is them come on guys."

Sandra started moving towards them, then paused to look back at Brian and Gerry who were still standing around by the boot of Gerry's car.

"Don't just stand there! Come on!"

They glanced at each other and then walked with Sandra over the the group.

They stood on the outside of the group, Sandra recognised a few people from yesterday and saw Alice standing next to Kathryn.

"Miss Pullman, Mr Standing and Mr Lane I presume." It was one of the older boys and as he mentioned each of their name he shook their hand. "I'm Jack."

Jack was about 5"8 and had short black hair and wore a long black coat with a red and black stripy scarf.

Jack turned back to the group.

"Fiver each for the train tickets, hand it over."

There was a minute of everyone rooting for the cash and handing it over before they all gathered up their bags and went off towards the train.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Other Side

**Bit more intresting, but still a filler chapter :) **

* * *

It was about two hours into the train journey and after swapping trains at some station along the way.

They were now sitting on a smaller, more deserted train. Other than the group there was only a handful of people sitting on the train and that was thinning down with every stop.

Brian was sat across the gangway reading a book, he'd been like that for the past half an hour. The group had taken over the front half of the carriage.

Sandra had ended up next to Gerry, though she made sure that Gerry was sitting in the window seat because she didn't want to be squished in between the window and Gerry.

She looked around their group, she only recognised a couple of people: Kathryn, Zoë, Evie, Yasmin and Jack. Jack had promised that once they got there they would be introduced to everyone.

As she looked around she saw a girl with deep red hair and Sandra pulled out the pictures from Izzy's file. There weren't that many but there was one of something that looked like of of her classes and she saw the red haired girl standing next to Izzy.

"What you lookin' at?"

Gerry was peering over her shoulder at the pictures in her hand.

"I was just seeing who was on this picture that is here now. There is only one. That red haired person" Sandra did a small nod of the head in the direction so that it wasn't too obvious.

Suddenly the intercom came to life.

"The next stop is Exmouth, this is the last stop, please insure you have all your possessions with you, thank you."

Jack stood up.

"Okay guys we will get off, go get some lunch and meet by the war memorial and we shall sort out who will be in charge of the meals for which day."

It suddenly dawned on Sandra that she might have to cook. At least she was slightly better than Brain.

She stood up and pulled out both her holdall and then moved out of the way so Gerry could get his bag.

The train slowed to a halt as they reached the platform. It took a minute for the doors to open, then they emerged on to a very small platform.

"Is this it gov? Some small deserted place?!"

"Shut up and stop moaning Gerry, we are here now so enjoy it."

"GUYS!" Jack yelled to get their attention. "So we are meeting by the big memorial statue, cross the road and turn left and you have all the shops, 10 minutes max."

They all walked off towards the exit, which lead into a small room for tickets and a few benches. Sandra pushed the door open and walked through it into the town. To the right was a small bus station.

"Hold my bags a minute Gerry."

Sandra said while giving Gerry both her holdalls.

"Wait when are you going?"

"Loo, I'll only be a minute."

Gerry looked slightly annoyed but took her bags and placed both of their bags on the floor. As Sandra walked off towards the ladies.

"This town is small, how can you enjoy camping Brian?"

"Gerry the fun is in setting up camp, scavenging food, cooking the food, and the nights!"

"Ah well as long as we are not completely roughing it in this t..."

Gerry started waving his arm gesturing and whacked a girl in the face.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to. "

"It's okay Mr umm Standing wasn't it? I'm Robyn and this," she gestured to her friend next to her "is Eden."

"Yeah call me Gerry and this is Brian. I take it you knew Izzy then.."

Suddenly Something on Robyn's wrist caught Gerry's eye.

"Are you bleeding?"

Robyn face suddenly fell and she ran off into the ladies where Sandra had gone.

"You shouldn't have said that to her. She can't help cutting herself."

Eden pointed that out to Gerry.

"I know but how was I suppose to know that she did that to herself?!"

"Just leave it!"

Eden walked off after Robyn.

Sandra was standing by the sinks when a blonde haired girl walked in tears.

"Hey, are you okay? Robyn isn't it?"

Sandra walked towards Robyn. Reaching out an arm towards her.

"Come here, tell me what's the matter."

Robyn walked into Sandra's arms and started crying.

"Shh, come on tell me what's wrong. I can help."

"Robyn?! You in here?"

Eden walked in calling for Robyn, then she found her in Sandra's arms.

"Robyn, it's okay come here!" Eden had outstretched her arm and was walking towards Robyn.

"You'd better go." She added to Sandra.

"After what your friend said to her, he made her more upset so Just go."

"Will she be okay? Asked Sandra concerned about Robyn.

Eden just glared at her and Sandra took that as a stop asking questions and get out of here. So she walked out and over to Gerry and Brian.

"You were bleedin' ages! We only have five minutes for lunch."

"Well you can buy lunch then Gerry. And what did you say to Robyn?"

"Why are you assuming it was me?! It could have been Brian."

Sandra grabbed her bags off the floor, Brian and Gerry did the same and they continued the conversation.

"Because it usually is you Gerry."

"No it's the maggots all over again, even when you found out it was him you were still mad at me!"

"But Gerry was it you that upset Robyn?"

"Well umm yeah I suppose.. I only pointed out her wrists were bleeding!"

They came to a stop outside KFC, which was the first food place they came across.

"I prove my point. So you're getting lunch, a snack box please."


	9. Chapter 9 - Unpacking

**Hope you like this :)**

* * *

10 minutes later the group were all gathered around the side of the war memorial.

Jack was standing at the top of the group talking to them.

"If we all stick together we can get there quickly but it will be a half an hour walk to the camp. Then we can unpack and..."

Jacks phone started to ring so he paused while he answered it.

Gerry took that as an opportunity to start talking to Sandra and Brian.

"Will he bleedin' hurry up if its an half an hour walk!"

"Shut up Gerry, you have no patience."

"Yes Gerry the fun part of camping is about the walk to the campsite!"

"Okay I'm chilling out you two and what Brian walking is fun?! No it's bleedin' not!"

"Stop it the pair of you! If I'm spending time down here then you two better toe the line! And Gerry you WILL enjoy yourself even if I have to make you."

"Ahem!"

Jack had come off the phone and was now talking to everyone again.

"Laura said she is about 20 minutes away so we will start walking up but I need to go into thorntons to get some emergency chocolate. So lets go! No moaning about the walk!"

They all grabbed their bags and began walking, following Jack as clearly he was the only one who had a clue where he was going.

It was a peaceful journey until Gerry started moaning about walking up a hill. Sandra shut him up by dumping her heavier holdall on him so that he would learn not to take what he had for granted and to stop moaning. But Sandra didn't let on that she felt the same about carrying all the bags up a steep hill.

Eventually after an exhausting 40 minute walk they arrived a two metal gates that were wide open. They saw a small sliver car sat at the bottom that appeared to be crammed with suitcases, pillows and mats.

A girl in about her mid twenties appeared from round the corner followed by a boy and girl holding hands.

"LAURA DUCK!"

The shout was from Jack as he saw Laura and began to quicken the pace.

"My ducklings! You have all grown so big!"

Was the reply before she was almost thrown to the floor by a mass of people hugging her.

It took a moment for everyone to hug Laura, while Sandra, Brian and Gerry stood there awkwardly on the outside of the group.

Laura took a step back for a moment and said,

"I had a wonder down to the tents and the ground is a bit wet, so it might be an idea to sleep in the bit up here?"

Jack looked at her before replying.

"If people want to use the tents them they can but we can have people in the changing rooms I suppose if no one wants to camp."

He then turned to the rest of the group and addressed them.

"Okay so who wants to camp and who wants to sleep in the changing rooms? If you want to camp go on the left and if you don't go on the right."

Almost simultaneously everyone moved to the right, all except Brian, who was the only person who moved to the left.

"Brian! BRIAN! Get here now! Remember what I said!"

Sandra hissed at Brian to join the rest of them on the other side. Unfortunately Jack heard her trying to get Brian to change sides.

"No Sandra it's fine if he want to camp then let him. Come on Brian we'll go find you a tent while Laura puts the rest of them in the football changing rooms."

Sandra and Gerry and the others followed Laura while Brian went off with Jack across a football pitched sized patch of grass and down out of sight.

They walked a few meters to a small building that was divided into three sections and labeled with small letters by each door, A, B, C.

"Okay so section A can be where the girls will sleep, and C can be where the boys can sleep. But we've got the footballers arriving at half four so they can use room C because there are less boys so just dump your stuff in with the girls for now and I'll lock the door when they arrive."

They all bundled in to the small changing room. There was a massive scramble from the girls to grab a space as far away from the door as possible.

Sandra and the boys stood around the edge of the room, some of the perching on the bench that ran all the way round the room.

A mass of sleeping bags, make up and clothes were beginning to spread across the floor.

Gerry saw Sandra was slightly hesitant to join in with all of this.

"Go on," he nudged her slightly forward, "go put your stuff there before there's no space left!"

Sandra looked at where Gerry had pointed and saw it was opposite the door and next to the wall. She realised she had no choice but to go there.

She emptied her sleeping bag and roll mat on to the floor and laid them out to make it comfy for when she had to sleep in it.

Laura, Bethan, Amy, Kathryn, Zoë, Evie, Robyn, Eden, Petra, mollie, Yasmin, Alice.. So many girls. Sandra suddenly found it harder to breathe, the world was beginning to spin around her. She tried to calm down, make it stop but she couldn't.

"Sorry I need some air!"

Sandra headed out the door as quickly as she could walk. Outside the building had two benches, one either side of the door into room B.

In front of the building was several steps leading down to a small gravel path that could have just fitted a car on.

Sandra attempted to walk down the steps but she felt so dizzy. She was so close to falling down the stairs when a pair of arms grabbed her round her waist.

"Sandra are you okay?"

She didn't think she had the breath to reply to the familiar voice of Gerry. She pushed him off her and stumbled down the steps, almost willing herself to breathe.

"Sandra! What's wrong?!"

Sandra didn't stop, it felt as if the world was closing in around her and she needed to run and escape from it.

"SANDRA! Stop. Just look at me, what's wrong?!"

"I... Ca- Can't brea-"

She sank down to the ground, her heart was racing so fast and her head refused to let her see or think straight.

Gerry ran to her side as soon as she hit the ground.

"Sandra can you hear me?!"

Sandra gave a small nod of her head, all of her concentration was on trying to breathe.

"Oh god umm deep breaths in and out yeah."

Gerry looked around Sandra was about halfway into the football pitch it would take too long to run back for anyone.

"Ge-Gerry?"

"It's okay, I'm here deep breaths in and out."

Gerry started to breathe with Sandra to help calm her down. It also helped Gerry to calm down. He hated to admit it but he didn't have a clue what to do.

A few minutes of deep breathing and Sandra seemed to be breathing normally. She slowly dragged herself on to her knees, the world was still spinning slightly but it wasn't as bad.

"Sandra are you okay?" Gerry put his arm around Sandra as support as she was shaking slightly.

"I think so.." Her voice sounded so shaky as she spoke. "I couldn't breathe and everything started spinning. It was like the world was closing in around me and I couldn't get away."

At that point Jack and Brian appeared from what seemed to be thin air.

"Gerry, Sandra are you alright? Brian and I were just heading back up to the top."

"I dunno know Sandra ju-"

"We are fine, any chance I can have some water to drink?"

"Sure, Brian do you want to take them down to the cook house, its the big tent on the left in one if them there will be mugs and there's a tap in the corner use that."

"Okay thanks Jack, Gerry will you go get my handbag? Please."

"Sure Gov'nor. Wait there."

Jack and Gerry went up to the changing rooms, while Brian stood looking at Sandra expectantly.

"What Brian?"

"Two things, why are you on the floor and guess what I now know."

"It's nothing I just felt a bit weird. What do you know?"

"The password to her iPod! All of the library crew knew it."

"Great, it's in my bag you can try it when Gerry gets back."

At that point Gerry came walking down the stairs with Sandra's handbag on his arm.

"What do you lot think? Does it match my shoes?"

Gerry could hardly contain himself at his own joke as he burst out laughing.

"Gerry will you just get over here and give me a hand? I still feel a bit weird."

Between them Brian and Gerry had Sandra and half dragged, half walked her down some really steep narrow stairs and past rows of tents until they reached two big tents at the end.

Brian lead them into the one on the right, the food hall.

"Gerry careful of the mud, we'll put her in here."

The room was filled with tables and benches but the floor was almost all mud apart from little tufts of grass under the tables.

They put Sandra on the nearest bench with her bag then Brian ushered Gerry into the other tent.

When they returned Brian handed Sandra a mug of water and simply said, "sounds like you had a panic attack."

Sandra didn't even feel like replying to that. She just silently sipped at the water.

"Look Sandra are you sure you're okay, you can talk to us!"

"I'm fine. Can't we use one of the tents as a temporary office? So I don't have all the paper on me all the time."

"Brilliant! We can use my tent! I've already set an office like setup in there."

Sandra couldn't muster enough energy to object to Brian's offer so she let herself be dragged off to Brian's tent.

The tent was quite big and Brian had put a couple of chairs on one side, from the poles in the celling he had put string and clothes pegs.

"Brian you do know we are not bleedin' living here."

Brian simply stared at Gerry but replied with,

"Shoes off."

Then grabbed Sandra's bag off Gerry. He started rooting for all the prices of paper and began hanging them up with the pegs.

Sandra just sat on the floor and was beginning to feel tired, so she lay down and the world blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Story

**Not that good but its something, focusing on revising for maths exams :)**

* * *

The world had twisted, all she could do was run. She could hear them chasing her. She couldn't get away from them, they would always find her. No where was safe.

The corridor seemed to be never ending. They were so close now she could feel them breathing behind her.

_You can do this. You're better than them, you're smarter._

_I can't I've tried and I can't!_

She carried on running as fast as she could, she wasn't tiring but then again nor were they.

A door appeared on the left. She pulled the door and went inside.

Frozen. Everything inside was cold. A layer of ice covered all the surfaces. The place seemed familiar, but from a very long time ago, a time she had tried to block out.

Suddenly the sound of children laughing spitefully filled the room. She turned around, she couldn't find where it was coming from but it was growing closer..

And closer..

And closer...

"AH!"

Sandra sat up. She was sweating slightly, her face had a slight scared look on it.

It took her a moment to work out where she was.

Brian had done a good job in decoration the tent with the case files, the ceiling was filled with the sheets of paper.

Gerry was staring at her from a chair near the entrance of the tent.

"Sandra you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream. Where's Brian?"

"He's cooking with Joe, Mollie, Petra and Kathryn. While I stayed here," he paused for a moment as if he was deciding on a reason. "To look through her iPod in peace because they are having a sing along in the food hall while its raining."

Sandra got up off the floor and walked over to Gerry.

"What have you found?"

"Well there's no Internet access down here so I haven't been able to look at any of her browsing history or any Internet stuff. However I looked in her pictures and I came across these."

He tilted the screen to show her pictures which all looked the same from an overall view but once Gerry enlarged them and started flicking through them Sandra saw that it was different people arguing.

"So what are we saying then?"

"Well I haven't read all of them but its between Izzy and I think it must be a gang of people or something that are saying how stupid and immature she is and are basically cyber bullying her. Though the only person who defends her is that Joe."

"So I think we need to talk to them about this. Come on."

"One last thing, Strickland phoned me asking where the hell we all were."

"Shit! I forgot to tell him."

"Don't worry we are all doing enquiries, which is why we are not in the office."

Sandra smiled at Gerry before pulling on her boots.

"Careful though Gov'nor it's a bit muddy and it's still raining."

Gerry grabbed Sandra's arm and guided her out into the rain and over into the food hall tent where almost everyone was gathered round the middle table singing 'Hey Ya' while a blonde haired boy sat on the table playing the guitar.

_Hey ya_

_Hey yaa_

_Heyy yaa_

_Hey ya.._

Sandra and Gerry walked to the end of the table and sat down, listening to the rest of them singing softly.

The song came to an end. Jack spoke up from the other end of the table.

"I think we should introduce ourselves by saying our name and age, I'll start. I'm Jack and I'm 20."

"Leo, 20."

"Zoë, 17."

"Amy, 18."

"Bethan, 18"

"Laura, 23"

"Anthony, 20"

"Robyn, 16"

"Eden, 16"

"Evie, 15"

"I'm Yasmin, 16"

"Alice, 16"

It got round to Sandra and she didn't know what to say so she used her improvising skills.

"I'm detective superintendent Sandra Pullman, and I'm older than most of you."

"Gerry Standing and I'm erm evidently really young!"

"Right and in the cook house is Joe and Mollie both 18, Petra and Kathryn both are 16. Also Brian Who is with the investigation."

They all started chattering to each other. Sandra stood up to get their attention.

"Is it alright if we talk about Izzy?"

Simultaneously they all went quiet. Sandra scanned the table almost everyone had a solum look on their face apart from Robyn who went really pale and looked a bit panicked.

Laura looked Sandra straight in the eye, "what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with what was she like in the weeks leading up to her death?"

"Erm.."

Laura looked around at everyone else and seemed to be relieved when Anthony spoke up.

"She wasn't herself, she'd been different for weeks. She was upset and she didn't like being out of the library. Izzy told me that we were like her drug, she was happier when she was with us."

Once Anthony had finished talking Gerry also stood up and asked a question.

"On her iPod there are about a hundred pictures of a conversation on a social network site or something. There's some people that appear to be having a right go at her, what is it all about?"

At that point the group that was cooking came in with the dinners so Sandra and Gerry sat down together as slow murmured chatter broke out. They waited until everyone was sitting down before Gerry pushed the question again. It was a moment before Amy spoke up for the first time.

"One thing you should know is that she is extremely suicidal at that point and that was several months before she died. Her form group they.. She wasn't exactly liked by them. Someone posted a picture of the whole group on a school trip and Izzy want them to take it down, that was what sparked the whole thing off."

"Why didn she want it taken down?"

"If it was a day you wanted to forget wouldn't you do all you could to erase anything that reminds you of that day?"

"What did she want to forget?"

"I can't tell you that, it has no implication on her death."

Gerry looked at Sandra and Brian for support, Brian was too busy eating but Sandra seemed to be in deep thought. Until she looked around and took over the questioning.

"Can you talk me through how she died?"

Evie was the one to answer this one.

"When we saw her at break she was in a bad way, she was in tears. She wouldn't tell anyone why though, we assumed she just had a bad grade it something. Then at lunch she came into the library at the very start, which was unusual as she usually had some lunch first. She came in and hugged everyone and spoke to Robyn I think. She then left. Then next time we saw her she was at her funeral."

"Robyn what did she say to you?"

"She.. No I can't remember! She just hugged me that was all!"


	11. Chapter 11 - The Past Part 2

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to upload but I have had a load of exams, mocks and homework. :(**

* * *

It was around quarter to eight now and Leo was sat strumming his guitar. A few people were dancing around to the music but Brian, Sandra and Gerry were still sat at the table.

Brain was flicking through the iPod reading all of the argument and occasionally reading fragments aloud.

Sandra had her head on the table half thinking, half listening to the music.

Gerry was there next to Sandra really getting into the music that Leo was strumming out. He was tapping his foot under the table.

Leo ended the song and started up another. Laura's face lit up as she began to sing,

_Pretty woman,_  
_walking down the street_

Gerry's face also lit up as soon as Laura started singing. He jumped to his feet and walked over to Sandra and carefully pulled her arm away from her face and towards him. "Dance with me."

Sandra took a long hard look at Gerry's lit up face, she couldn't remember seeing him this happy before. There was a sparkle in his eyes that she had never noticed, she couldn't just refuse him. She felt most of the eyes in the room turn to look at her. One dance couldn't do anything other than make Gerry happy and leave her be could it?

Unwillingly Sandra got to her feet and was dragged a few feet away by Gerry, who immediately started dancing.

_Pretty woman,_  
_the kind I like to meet_

This was one of the old type of songs that Gerry listened to, though Sandra had heard the song a few times over the years, so she knew roughly how the tune went.

Gerry was making Sandra move quicker now as he got into some kind of fast dance that somewhat resembled an excited girl at a concert. It didn't really fit the rhythm of the song but Sandra just went along with it.

_Pretty woman_  
_I don't believe you,_  
_you're not the truth_

Was it just her or was this song getting more suggestive. No she thought, it's just Gerry's dancing that's making it seem that way.

A steady clapping was going round the tent as everyone was now watching Gerry and Sandra dance.

_No one could look as good as you._

Gerry tried to twirl Sandra but the mud was slippery and she lost her footing in it as she slid to the ground. She forgot she still had Gerry's hand in her hand so a second later he crashed down next to her in the mud.

The pair of them burst out laughing. It took a minute before Sandra realised that she had landed in the mud. She was now covered in thick mud. It was all in her hair and smeared down the bock of her top ad trousers. She glanced at Gerry who wasn't as badly covered in mud, just a little in his hair and a few patches of his clothes.

"I think I am going to have a wash," Sandra announced to the room.

"Here's the key," Laura pulled out a small set of keys from her pocket. "Just lock the door from the inside when you get in otherwise you will have all the footballers in there. Oh and try not to get the floor too wet.

"Thanks." Sandra took the key from Laura and walked out of the tent.

Gerry was left standing there in the mud. He realised there was no way Sandra would want him around when he was the reason she fell into the mud.

Jack pushed a second key into Gerry's hand before muttering to Gerry.

"It's fine, there are curtains, you can't see anything. We'll be up in a bit and put a film on."

Gerry grabbed his coat off the side and thought for a second before he grabbed Sandra's coat as well and headed up to the top building.

When he got up there he found that Sandra had locked the door, so slowly he put the key into the lock and opened the door.

As Gerry walked in he heard a shower running. He walked over to his bag that he had left on the bench that ran round the room.

Slowly he unzipped it, trying not to make any noise. Almost as soon as he had unzipped it the sound of the shower stopped for a second before the noise continued.

_Oh god it's one of those push showers. _Gerry thought to himself, that meant he had to be extra quiet.

Quietly Gerry got out some more clothes and a towel and carefully began climbing over suitcases and sleeping bags over to the narrow gap where there was a cluster of white curtains. High up on the wall were showers positioned at equal intervals.

Only one curtain was drawn around a shower, which Sandra was in.

Gerry took off his shoes and coat when his phone rang loudly through the room.

His reaction was almost instant. His hand went for his phone before it could ring anymore but it was too late.

The shower stopped just as the phone rang for a second time.

"Hello?" Sandra called out into the room.

Gerry kept quiet but it wasn't long before Sandra stuck her head out of the curtain and stared straight at Gerry.

He could see the anger building up in her eyes but Gerry thought he sensed a sadness in Sandra.

"GERRY! How could you?!"

"How could I what?"

"You know what, just turn around so I can get dressed."

Gerry didn't bother to argue back with Sandra, she never listened to anyone else when she was this angry. He just turned around so that he had his back to her.

He stood there debating what he should say to try and calm Sandra down. Before he had a chance to say anything Sandra had walked into the adjoining room.

Gerry thought for a moment before following Sandra into the other room.

The room was a bathroom, with two ancient cracked sinks and two cubicles. Sandra was in one of them and had firmly locked the door.

Gerry slowly edged towards the cubicle that Sandra was in, he knocked softly on the door.

"Sandra? I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have danced with you." He paused for a second before continuing. "And I probably shouldn't have creeped in here either."

There was a tense moment where no one spoke before a loud sobbing sound filled the room. It took Gerry a minute to realise that the sobbing was coming from the other side of the cubicle door.

"Sandra?"

Her towel being thrown on top of the door greeted Gerry's question, followed by more sobs. He softly knocked again on the door, he let his head rest against the door as he knocked.

"Sandra, let me in."

"No."

It was a shaky negative reply but at least it was a reply.

"Why not? You can keep this up something is bothering you and I want to help you."

Gerry made a split second decision and walked into the other cubicle. He used the toilet as a step and peered over the wall.

Nothing could have quite prepared him for the sight that greeted him.

Sandra was dressed in a black tracksuit with black slip-on shoes. She was leaning against the door, tears streaming down her face.

She was constantly dabbing her eyes with a tissue but this had little effect as her tears were falling too fast and thick.

"Sandra I'm coming over whether you want me to or not."

"No Gerry."

It was all Sandra could manage to say. Gerry pulled himself over the wall and into the other cubicle. He walked over to Sandra and pulled her into a tight hug.

He could feel her wriggling, trying to break free but that just made him have a tighter hold on her.

"Sandra, talk to me. Why are you this upset?"

The wriggling stopped; Sandra's hands now lay limp by her side.

"Gerry.. I.." She couldn't find the strength within her to finish the sentence.

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Gerry pulled her head into his shoulder and gently rubbed his hand soothingly on her damp hair.

Sandra took several deep breathes before she was calm enough to speak.

"Okay I know you're no shrink or anything. When I was in secondary school I was bullied for a bit. I told my dad but a few weeks later he died. I wanted it to stop so I started bullying everyone else until they stopped."

Sandra leaned back to stare longingly into Gerry's eyes, searching for something.

"Sandra I don't get it, what does that have to do with now?"

"I don't know I just don't want to be reminded of my teen years. You know I sometimes thought that it was me that caused the heart attack by telling him about the other children bullying me. Now I know it wasn't and everyone lied to me."

"Sandra don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. It's theirs, it's all theirs. Do you understand?"

Gerry was now forcing Sandra to look at him. Her blue eyes were sparkling with the tears. Gerry hadn't really seen her this upset before. It was quite scary how upset Sandra had got herself.

"Gerry?"

"What Sandra?"

"Nothing.. It's just it was awful and my mum did nothing, I didn't tell her. I just wanted it to stop, you know I got pushed right to the edge, thanks to them. Then I turned the tables round, I became the number one girl; the one everyone feared because I stood up for myself but then I kept going."

A fresh wave of tears fell from Sandra's eyes, Gerry pulled her tighter into him.

"Sandra you shouldn't think about the past, just think about now and that lot out there don't seem that bad."

Sandra seemed to accept that. Gerry heard Sandra sniffing as she tried to stop crying. She pulled out of Gerry's tight embrace and dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

"Come on Sandra, lets go watch a film with the others."


	12. Chapter 12- Early!

It must have been about 2am before Sandra finally got to sleep. They had watched the film 'mirror mirror' until 10pm and Sandra had spent most of that time sat on a storage box with Gerry's arm around her.

It was now about 6am and Sandra had had enough of lying there quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone else.

Quietly she got up and slipped on her black slip-on shoes. She looked around for her phone and saw it lying a few feet away on the floor. She walked over to it and was about to pick it up when something shiny lying next to it caught her eye.

Sandra picked up the shiny object and held it up to the light. It's was a blade off something, but it was covered slightly with dried blood. Sandra looked around the room to try and figure out whose it was.

She remembered something Gerry had said about Robyn cutting her wrists and a glanced at her wrists. Her heart sank. They were red raw and covered in cuts and bits of dried blood. How could someone so young do that so easily without a backward glance? Maybe it could be an option.

She ran the blade over her left wrist, so it left no mark on her skin, Deep in thought. She put the blade back down on the bench and grabbed her phone. She sat down on the bench and texted Gerry.

Sandra: You awake yet?

She thought he heard a beep go off in the distance and realised it must have been Gerry's phone. So quickly she put her phone in vibrate before Gerry had time to text back. She had switched it just in time as a second later her phone vibrated.

Gerry: I am now. What's up, I thought you hated being up early?

Sandra: I couldn't sleep, come get coffee with me?

Gerry: Okay I'll meet you outside in a few minutes

Sandra stood up, grabbed her coat and the small set of keys that Laura had hung up on one of the clothes hooks.

She unlocked the door, walked out and locked it again behind her. Gerry was stood a few feet away by the steps, smoking.

"Morning Sandra."

"Morning Gerry."

Sandra sat on the small wall that was acting as a railing for the stairs while she waited for Gerry. Something was eating away at the back of her brain. She felt as if Gerry needed an explanation for her tears last night.

"Gerry?"

"Yeah Gov?"

"About last night, I'm sorry it's just been a while since I've been with that many teens, it just made me think about my teen years."

"Sandra, listen its fine." Gerry put out his cigarette and chucked it on the ground. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes I'm fine, come on lets go make some coffee. Do you think Brian will be awake?"

They started walking down towards the cook house. The ground was slightly damp from the frost that had settled on the grass.

"Brian will probably be up, you know what he's like. He'll be working on the case already."

They walked over to the tent Brian was in and Sandra was about to knock on the tent flap when Gerry stopped her.

"You're going to knock on a tent?"

"Yeah and?"

"But it's a tent!"

"And the point is Gerry?"

"Is Gerry giving you the knocking on a tent is weird lecture Sandra?"

The last voice came from Brian inside the tent.

"Yeah can we come in Brian?"

The flap to the tent opened slightly and Sandra went inside removing her shoes as she went.

Brain sat on a chair looking through the case with a big smile etched on his face, Sandra had never got how he could enjoy being up this early.

"Sandra look what I found."

Brian shoved the iPod into Sandra's hand. She studied the screen for a minute before she realised what she was looking at.

"Brian are you telling me that Izzy arranged to meet these people on the day that she died by the place that she died. And they are all threatening to beat her up, which makes it look like it could have been murder."

"Well yes."

"But we can't be certain who is who with all the usernames, am I really meant to try and find people like Blonde Barbie. We just don't know who they are Brian."

"But Sandra, won't the kids know who is who? If its accepting friends then they will only accept people that they know, so she would know who they were."

Sandra paused and thought about that for a minute. It could work but if when they interview the owners of the accounts and they denied having the account that wouldn't get them anywhere.

"I don't know, who coming to make some coffee?"

All three of them pulled their shoes on and Gerry offered to make the coffee.

Sandra and Brian left Gerry to make the coffee and sat in the food hall.

"Brian, can I asks you something?

"You want my advice? No ones ever wanted my advice before apart from Esther!"

"Why do you think kids do things like cutting themselves?"

"Well I suppose there can be lots of reasons, Sandra you not going to..."

Brian gestured to his wrist.

"Are you? You wouldn't be that stupid would you?! You can't, don't!"

"No Brian I'm not. I am fine. It's just this morning I noticed that girl Robyn's wrists and they were a mess. I was just a bit shocked."

Gerry walked in with the coffee, placed the three cups on the table and Brian went very quiet.

"What's with the solemn faces? And Sandra I've been thinking.."

"Gerry since when have you ever thought about anything?"

Sandra didn't miss a beat even at this early in the morning. Brian chuckled at her snide remark, which earned him a sly glare from Gerry.

"Oh very funny, anyway so I was thinking we should go ask Robyn some questions because I think that she knows more than she's letting on."

"Okay I agree with you Gerry but there is something about Laura that I can't quite figure out. Got anything Brian?"

"Sandra that's it!"

Brian seemed to be overjoyed at the thought that he had just had.

"Care to let us in on it Brian?"

"Laura wasn't there, I mean she wasn't in the building or anything. She didn't go to school there because she would have been 20. So she couldn't have been a pupil there."

"That's a good point Brian!"

Sandra could feel the coffee slowly working, she was becoming more awake with every sip she took from the mug.

"I think it was someone that sent her those messages that killed her. Also there's something that's been bugging me, when I went to see that Miss Smith she said something about Izzy having the police around or something, Brian, Gerry do you know anything about that?"

There was a moment for confusion about what Sandra had just said. Gerry sat there staring into his coffee, while Brian got up and walked out of the tent.

"Brian?"

Sandra called after him. Brian didn't turn around, he just carried on walking back towards his tent.

"Sandra, what's his problem?"

Sandra didn't reply, she just stared at the table and continued to drink her coffee. Gerry stared at her blonde hair as it fell over her eyes. He could tell she was still worried about something but he decided not to press her.

"Gerry I'm going to go get dressed, can you go talk to Brian?"

Sandra got up and walked out of the tent leaving Gerry sat on his own.


	13. Chapter 13 - Time for a swim?

The water was getting colder by the second. The shrieks of laughter were getting louder.

Sandra was crouched down in the pool trying to keep warm while Gerry sat beside her. The water was only about half a meter deep here so Gerry touch the floor easily.

Brian was staring at them through the window, his laptop sat on a table, the screen lighting up his face. He was warm and dry.

Laura, Jack, Leo, Amy and Bethan sat a few meters away in slightly deeper water. All of them were sat on one float trying to keep them all floating.

Everyone else was scattered all around the pool, jumping and splashing around.

"Whose idea was this? This pool is cold and boring."

Gerry was mumbling to Sandra but it was so noisy that she didn't catch all of it. She was staring towards the deep end of the pool.

Robyn, Eden and Evie were jumping and diving in, one after another then swimming to the side, getting out and repeating the actions all over again.

She watched how Evie just climbed out, shook her head, walked round with a big grin on her face then dived back in.

How Eden jumped in and came up grinning a second later, then climb out with no effort.

Sandra then watched as Robyn jumped in. She waited for her to come up. It had been about 30 seconds since she had jumped in, maybe she had come up and Sandra had missed it? No she would have seen her come up.

Evie and Eden were now peering into the bottom of the pool. It had now been a minute since Robyn had jumped in.

"Gerry!"

"What Sandra?"

Sandra didn't take a backward glance at Gerry, she just began to swim down towards the other end of the pool. Gerry was right beside her easily keeping up with her.

Sandra reached the spot where Robyn had jumped in and she dived down. Robyn's body was curled up desperately trying to stay at the bottom of the pool.

Sandra grabbed Robyn round her waist and tried up pull her up to the surface. Robyn wasn't breathing, no oxygen bubbles came out from her, but she tried to push Sandra away, Sandra tried to hold on to her and drag her up. Sandra felt the oxygen leaving her body as she tried to pull Robyn up.

Gerry appeared beside her and also put his arms round Robyn's waist, together they both dragged her to the surface. As soon as Sandra hit the surface of the water she took several deep breaths in.

They both dragged Robyn to the side where they were met by a life guard who lifted Robyn out on to the side and checked her breathing.

Robyn lay on the side coughing, Sandra sat next to her with Gerry rubbing his hand soothingly on Sandra's back.

Once Robyn was sat upright the life guard took her off to a first aid room to check her over and make sure she was really alright.

"Sandra, go get changed and I'll talk to Laura and tell her what happened, then I'll meet you by Brian okay?"

Sandra could only nod, she couldn't bring herself to speak. Slowly she got up and walked over to the lockers and grabbed her bag and boots out of it. She walked in to a changing room and closed the door.

She had seen people die in front of her before, she had found people who had tried to commit suicide before. Yet some how this had scared her. It was different to all these other times, it was more personal. She was only sixteen.

Tears began to fall from Sandra's eyes, though she made no noise.

_Stop it, you need to pull yourself together. _Sandra told herself firmly.

She put her wet stuff in her bag, wiped her eyes before applying a little bit of makeup to her pale face.

She walked out of the changing room and over to a near by hair dryer and began to dry her hair.

As soon as her hair was dry she went out and sat by Brian. Who just looked at her and put a comforting hand on her arm. It was all she needed to feel that she had done the right thing in saving Robyn's life.

Sandra then realised that Brian must have seen it all through the window between here and the pool.

Gerry strolled round the corner only holding a blue plastic bag, which was dripping with water.

"Laura said to take Robyn back to the campsite, get some chips or something for lunch and that, get this, she reckons that Robyn probably tried to kill herself because of cyberbullying."

"Oh. I know this is our case but I'm beginning to feel out of our depth here, maybe we should contact E-Crime?"

Gerry looked at her with a disapproving look and Brian looked really annoyed at her.

Sandra almost regretted suggesting it as the boys reactions made it obvious that they didn't want E-Crime involved, but Sandra hated to admit it but she didn't know what to do.

"Fine." She snapped. "Don't contact E-Crime then. Come on Gerry we'll take Robyn back to the campsite."

Sandra walked down to the first aid room, knocked on the door and walked in, followed by Gerry who stood by the door almost like a body guard.

Robyn was now dressed and was sitting on a chair, sipping some water.

"You okay Robyn?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"Come on Gerry and I will take you back to the campsite and we'll get some chips or something on the way."

They had walked about halfway and were all eating luke warm chips that Sandra had made Gerry buy.

There was something that was troubling Sandra as she had been very quiet all the way back. Gerry kept giving her awkward glances as he was trying to make small talk with Robyn to no avail.

Sandra finally piped up and asked Robyn something.

"Robyn, what were you thinking? When you jumped in and.."

Sandra couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, then felt a reassuring hand from Gerry squeezing her arm.

"I don't know, I just wanted it all to stop and the noise everyone makes. I just wanted to be away from everyone, I can't take it anymore. I don't want to live. I can see why she was so near the edge."

Gerry stood there listening to the answer then came to a stop next to a bench over looking some tennis courts.

"What did you just say? She was so near the edge. Who was?"

Sandra was beginning to see where Gerry was going with this. Hopefully if they played their cards right then they might know what happened to Izzy.

"Izzy was. It was all my fault she died! I shouldn't have told her that they had started on me!"

Sandra pulled Robyn in to a hug then guided her on to the bench.

"Robyn can you tell us what happened the day Izzy died?"

It was a risk asking that question so early on, there was a risk the Robyn might just clam up. But as soon as Robyn began to talk a wave of relief fell over Sandra.

"Well you already know some of what happened, so after she came in to the library and hugged me, she left. I made my excuses and followed her. I don't think she saw me following her..."

Robyn's phone beeped. She reached into her pocket to look at it. Her face fell and she began violently typing.

Sandra gave a panicked look at Gerry. Who returned it with a slightly scared look. Gerry took a step towards Robyn.

"Just stop, we know what's happening with you, they are not worth it. Trust me I know, I've got four daughters! Robyn give me or Sandra your phone so we can end this. For both you and Izzy."

Robyn looked so scared. So she dropped her phone into Sandra's lap. Her head fell into her hands and a sobbing sound started. Sandra pulled Robyn closer towards her and one hand smoothly took Robyn's phone from her lap. She dropped it in to her bag.

"Come on Robyn lets get back."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Truth?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with Xmas and everything I sort of forgot to :( but I'm uploading now and that all that matters right? :) **

* * *

****They had been back for several hours now. Sandra had led Robyn down to a tent that Laura had put a picnic mat down on the floor earlier and Robyn lay on the floor in tears.

Sandra had sat with Robyn until she was certain that she was asleep. She then had creeped into Brian's tent and sat with Gerry. He had been looking through Robyn's phone and all the comments posted about her, saying how 'worthless' and 'useless' she was. Sandra had just been sat curled up against Gerry for the last half an hour, reading all the messages as Gerry was scrolling through the comments.

Sandra suddenly sat up straight and looked at Gerry as if she had just had an idea.

"Gerry?"

"Hmm what?"

"Do you think we can access other profiles on Facebook? I mean they won't delete them because they can't know that that person is dead?"

"I don't know. I suppose I can try."

It took Gerry a few minutes on Robyn's phone but soon enough Gerry nudged Sandra to look at the phone.

"This is what I think is her profile. Look at the last post that was posted about a four years ago, it has 375 comments on it."

"375?! Is that the one on her iPod?"

Gerry scanned the conversation, suddenly he stopped scrolling and held his hand to his mouth in shock.

He took in some deep breaths before answering Sandra's question.

"It's not the same one but.. Oh I think we will need to get Robyn to tell us everything."

"Why what does it say?" Sandra asked while trying to take the phone from Gerry, who was holding it just out of her reach.

"Sandra we need to talk to Robyn, and I think we need to do it soon incase she tries to kill herself again."

"Fine. I'll get her now."

Sandra was putting on a bit of a strop because Gerry had stopped her getting her own way. But she went out and over to the other tent. Sandra walked in to the tent and did a double take.

The contents of her bag was tipped in a pile on the floor, she scanned the pile briefly and drew the conclusion that nothing of hers was missing. But the spot were Sandra had left the sleeping Robyn was now empty.

Sandra felt around her pockets for the keys, she then remembered that she had left them in her bag.. The bag that had been emptied onto the floor.

It was almost instant, she started scrabbling at the pile of stuff from her bag.

"GERRY!"

"What?"

Gerry came running into the tent, he looked around and saw the mess. Sandra saw his lips formed a O shape as he looked at the messy empty tent.

"Gerry, the keys are gone.."

That was all she needed to say as Gerry ran out of the tent, Sandra quickly followed him out the tent, across the field and up the stairs. Sandra looked up a saw Robyn up the top by the door to the main bit. She was unlocking the door, she went inside and shut the door just as Gerry reached the bottom of the second set of stairs. Sandra was seconds behind.

It took only moments before they were up by the door. Gerry reached out and tried to open the door, it wasn't locked but something heavy was blocking the door. Sandra side stepped to the window and peered through it. She saw Robyn open the fridge, the fridge that Laura had put all the important medication in, the medication that Robyn was now getting out.

"Gerry! Hurry up with that door!"

Gerry was frantically shoving at the door now. He changed tactics as soon as Sandra walked quickly back over to him. Gerry stepped back and ran at the door, which moved it a little, just enough for Sandra to slip through.

As soon as she had squeezed through the gap Sandra ran over to Robyn, who almost instantly tried to chuck as many pills as she could in her mouth. But Sandra grabbed Robyn's wrist just before the hand reached her mouth, which caused the pills to spill over the floor.

Sandra grabbed Robyn and pulled her away from the pills. She pulled her into a tight hug as tears began to fall from Robyn's eyes.

"Why Robyn, why?" Sandra muttered into Robyn's ear as she sat down on the boxes.

Gerry had now managed to make the gap big enough to fit through and began to move the freezer, which Robyn had moved to block the door.

After that Gerry gathered up the pills which were all over the floor and went outside with them. Sandra watched him out of the window as he disposed of the pills in the big bins outside.

He returned and sat down next to Sandra, before addressing Robyn.

"Robyn, why don't you tell us what happened when you followed Izzy to meet whoever she was meeting."

"Well they met up outside the sports hall and they started arguing. About me. One of them them went in to the sports hall with a rope and then they dragged Izzy in there. That's all I saw as I had to run into a nearby classroom to hide as one of them came towards me."

Sandra got up and walked over to the side where a sketching pad and pencil lay. She picked them both up and walked back over to Robyn.

"Names please and usernames if you can to try and stop them from doing this to anyone else."


End file.
